


Tarantism

by DigitalDaydreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Grimdark, grimdorks-free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDaydreamer/pseuds/DigitalDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarantism

And there she was, a very somber Rose staring at her dead mother though the magic cue ball. Not to mention as well that her grimdarkness had enveloped her entire body at this point. You really hated these new plot-hole jumping powers sometimes. They always seemed to bring you to the wrong place and the wrong time.

You continued to watch her though, the way she gazed harshly up on the cue ball and spoke in that mysterious language to what seemed to be no one in particular. You wondered if the Rose you knew was somewhere in there. She stayed there for a while until she moved on, searching for the obvious culprit that did it. This was new to you as you followed her from afar, remembering that you would meet up with her later at the castle to eventually see her die and revive her. But you always wondered what she did before that, considering you couldn’t understand anything her in her grimdark state. Rose stopped suddenly after a while of drifting and touched ground. She looked up at the sky and you inched closer, curiosity getting the better of you. Her laptop appeared in front of her and spoke in that mysterious language you couldn’t understand. A haunting refrain started to play and to your surprise, Rose started to dance.

She twirled around the barren landscape, the distant castle as her backdrop. Flecks of dark matter scattered around her as she spun, a melancholic look on her face. You felt something stir in your own heart as you watched on, sensing sadness coming from the dance. She came to stop facing you and extended a hand. You swallowed softly as you floated over to her, touching down in front of her. She looked strange and scary to you but the white specks of what could only be tears dripping down her face told you that maybe that Rose was still in there. She spoke gibberish again, looking like she was explaining something to you. All you could pick up out of all that was _tarantism_. You decided to trust her and placed your hand in hers.

She led you along, the soft mournful melody carrying you two along. The grimdarkness tingled in your hands as you danced, but you ignored the chance that it might spread to you. You focused on Rose, your friend, your….well maybe… something more, as you pressed her close. A sad sigh escaped your lips as you two sway until the end of the song. You could hear distorted sobs coming from her and hugged her even tighter. Your body felt strange all the sudden and started to tingle, flashes of white coming from you. You knew you were going to jump. She sensed it too and looked up at you, her stark black eyes boring into your blue ones. You reached down and press a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“You’re gonna be fine Rose. Listen, I-”

There was flash and you’re gone, leaving Rose in state of shock as she looked at the empty spot in front of her. She mumbled something to the sky, the Horrorterrors growling their response from the dark depths of the unknown. She nodded once, got her things, and readied her weapon. The time to dance was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share this short drabble request that I wrote on my blog. I haven't written grimdorks before but I really liked how this turned out and I wanted to share! Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave kudos or comments as always! ^u^


End file.
